


Grace and Mercy

by LuckyBanana



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Sunsets, Violence, mid season 1, one long chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't expect that moving to Annville would be so utterly depressing. But thenl I met a ray of hope dressed all in black...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace and Mercy

I felt the bead of sweat roll down my neck, and continue until it splashed down my chest, joining the moisture that already pooled between my breasts. The hard church pew dug into my bare legs, and my skin itched and chafed. The small country church was moderately full of parishioners, and reeked of humanity.

Saying that I wasn't used to the unforgiving Texas weather was an understatement. I hadn't taken into account how uncomfortable life would be when I came to Annville to live with my sister, but it was. And it wasn't just the heat. 

I currently lived in a small room in the corner of a basement. The rusty water heater hummed and rattled all night, while Lucile’s four kids stomped and screamed upstairs. 

When I moved there, I wasn't thinking about how hard it would be. I was only thinking about getting away. Getting away from _him._

I hadn't been to church since I was a teenager. But on the suggestion of my sister, this Sunday I had climbed the steps of the modest church, feeling like a phoney.

_"You should really check out the service this Sunday.“_ Lucile had suggested, sensing my restless misery. _“It'll be good to get out of the house.”_ I could barely hear her over the din of her roaring children. _“And besides,”_ she continued. _“I've heard that the preacher has been doing some really good work in the community.”_

I had asked her to join me, but Lucile only smiled. _“I don't think it would do me any good, honey.”_ The smile didn't reach her eyes.

So here I sat, in the church, uncomfortable, waiting for something to happen. 

A pretty brown haired woman sat down at an electric organ, and began to play a somber song of worship. I followed the lead of the congregation, and stood up. 

A man walked in from the side door, his bright white collar shining in contrast to his all black clothes. He was of average height, but with a dominating presence. His hair was almost black, matching his eyes. He was ruggedly handsome, and younger than I was expecting. His followers stood at attention.

“Peace be with you.” His voice echoed throughout the lofty chapel. 

“And also with you.” The congregation repeated and sat. 

I tried to listen to his sermon, I really did. But I couldn't help my mind from wandering. And I couldn't help fixating on the mysterious clergyman. What would make a man so young go into the church? The congregation sat, enraptured, hanging on his every word as if under a spell. He certainly was attractive…

_I'm definitely going to hell._ I thought, as I remembered how long it had been since I'd been with a man. I found myself wondering what the preacher looked like without his black uniform… 

I shook my head clear of my unclean thoughts as the preacher concluded his sermon. 

“You will find peace with God.” He commanded. His voice was low and hypnotic. For some reason, I believed him. Maybe I could overcome all the pain and misery I'd felt over the last year. I just needed to rediscover my faith. 

After the sermon was over, the preacher shook hands with his parishioners, they lined up to thank him. Instead of waiting, I approached the pretty brown haired woman, who was cleaning up the hymnal sheets scattered amongst the pews. 

Before I could say anything, she spoke, smiling brightly. “Oh, hello! It's nice to finally meet you. Lucile told me you would be joining us today. My name is Emily.” I took her outstretched hand, smiling shyly. “Did you enjoy the service?” she asked. 

“Oh yes…” I lied. “It was very inspirational.” More lies. “I was actually wondering…” 

“You would like to help with the church?” She anticipated me. I nodded. “I'm so glad to hear that! We could use all the help we can get! Preacher really wants to engage with the community, with little acts of kindness and charity.” I found her enthusiasm intoxicating. “In fact, we usually meet up on Sunday evenings to discuss our action plan. Would you like to join us?” 

“Very much.” I said, sincerely.

“Great! Why don't you meet us at Jesse’s place at around 8?”

“Jesse?” 

Emily chuckled. “Yes, that's the preacher’s name: Jesse Custer.” 

***  
I rolled my Chevy rust bucket down the dusty road, following Emily’s instructions. Soon, I pulled into modest house just behind the church.

I got out of my car and smoothed the skirt of my summer dress. I had butterflies in my stomach, meeting new people wasn't easy for me; and the hot young preacher intimidated me. I was thankful that we would be joined by Emily. Her easy manners put me at ease.

I stepped up on the rickety porch and knocked on the screen door. _“Don't be afraid to just walk right in!”_ Emily had said. I wondered if she and Jesse were an item. She seemed very familiar with him. I ignored the pang of jealousy that I felt in my stomach. What business was it of mine?

I peered through the open screen with trepidation, but I didn't see any signs of life. Quietly, I opened the door and stepped inside. The kitchen was homey, with the telltale mess of a bachelor. An old dryer was rattling in the corner of the room.

“Emily?” I tried. “Hello?” 

Suddenly, the timer on the dryer buzzed loudly, startling me. 

“Cass! Dryer’s finished!” A partially naked man bounded into the room. I didn't have time to process what I was seeing before he turned around and saw me, skidding on the linoleum. 

“Oh shit.” He said. 

I stared at him like a deer in headlights for what seemed like a whole minute before I burst out laughing. 

He flushed a deep red, and the color reached his chest. To my surprise, he began laughing too. “Will you excuse me just a moment.” He reached into the dryer and pulled out a pile of clothes. I stared unabashedly at his well shaped ass. 

He stepped out of the room for about ten seconds before returning, still buttoning the collar of his black shirt. “I'm very sorry you had to see me like that.” He said. 

_I’m not…_ I thought.

“I usually greet my guests in more formal attire. Emily told me you'd be stopping by, but I just plum forgot!” He smiled widely, extending his hand. “I'm Jesse Custer.” I took his warm palm in mine, and introduced myself. 

“Emily sends her regrets. Her son fell ill.” Jesse said. I wasn't sure if I believed her. “Won't you sit down?” He asked, gesturing to the dining room table.

I sat down, suddenly shy, unsure how to begin. Jesse sat down close to me. Luckily, he spoke first. “I am very glad to have you join our little parish. And even more glad to hear you’d like to help out in the community.” He said. He was very gracious. 

“Yes.” I said stupidly. 

Jesse waited for me to elaborate. All I could manage was an awkward giggle. “I'm sorry. I’m a little out of practice.” I stuttered. “I must confess, I haven’t actually been to church in years.”

“Well, I'm sure glad you found us.” Jesse said kindly. His smile was beautiful, I stared at his full lips. I studied his face. He was dark, his brows were heavy, and his eyes...they looked right through me. He leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. “Would you like a beer?” He asked. 

“Sure,” I was relieved. Maybe with a bit of alcohol in my system, I wouldn't be so nervous. 

Jesse placed the frosty bottle in front of me and eased back into his seat. “Tell me about yourself.”

I took a small sip of my beer, and felt my shyness melt away, and it wasn't from the alcohol. 

“Well, I just moved here from Chicago last month. I came to live with my sister, Lucile.” Jesse nodded, hanging on my every word. Soon, I found myself doing what I never do: I was telling Jesse my life story. 

I spoke about my absent mother, how I lost my job, and about Hank. “...so when he broke my arm in three places, I thought it was time to get outta dodge.” I looked down, rubbing my elbow absently. It still ached every time it rained. 

“I am very sorry that happened to you.” Jesse’s eyes were wide and serious. As my tears began to pool, he reached over and gently stroked my arm. His touch was electric, and I started at the sudden contact. “There is no need to be afraid,” he whispered. “You're safe with me.” I believed him. 

As I stared into Jesse’s dark brown eyes, for the first time since I moved to Texas, I was comfortable. Jesse leaned in and spoke in a low voice. “If you ever see Hank again, do not show mercy,” he said.

“I thought the Lord taught forgiveness.” I said.

Jesse’s face suddenly changed, “The truly evil deserve to be punished.” 

Our intense eye contact was interrupted, as a tall man covered in tattoos walked into the room. “Eh Padre,” he said, with a thick Irish accent. “I didn't know you had company!” He extended his hand to me. “Pleased to meet you, I'm Cassidy.” I smiled at the strange man. He was brash, but very charming. 

The three of us spent the rest of the night drinking beer and laughing. I could tell that the boys were close, but they accepted me as their friend very quickly. At around midnight, I yawned, and Cassidy got up from the table. “I should hit the sack,” he slurred his words. “I'm knackered.” I giggled as he wobbled from the room.

Jesse and I were alone again. “Well,” I said. “I'm too drunk to drive home.” 

“You're welcome to stay...” Jesse offered. “You can have my bed.” I swallowed. “I'll sleep on the couch, of course.” he said quickly. He seemed so confident, I was surprised at how easily he blushed.

“Thank you, really. But I can walk, it isn't far.” I said.

“I insist.” 

I felt my resolve melt away. “Okay.” I whispered.

For a little while, we just looked at each other, in silence. I could hear Jesse breathing, and I could hear my heart beating. Slowly, Jesse reached over again to touch my arm. This time I didn't flinch. 

“I feel like…” Jesse waited patiently for what I was about to say. “...somehow I feel like I know you. Like I've known you all my life.” The booze was making me bold.

“You know, I feel the same way.” Jesse said. His fingers made their way up my arm, sending shivers down my spine. “Perhaps we knew each other in a past life.” 

I chuckled. “Doesn't the church have firm ideas about past lives?”

“I take some liberties in that department,” he responded.

“What else do you take liberties with?” I asked pointedly. 

Jesse just smiled and leaned in. Gently and sweetly, he pressed his lips to mine, testing my reaction. His lips were smooth and he tasted like honey. I pulled him closer with abandon, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

Jesse dropped to his knees on the floor in front of my chair. Running his hands up and down my back and kissing me as if his life depended on it. Before long, he released me and stood up. I whimpered, suddenly cold from the loss of contact. He extended his hand and lifted me to my feet, and into his arms. 

My head swam as he walked us down a shadowy hallway, his face serious. We arrived at a small, dark room. His bed had black sheets. Gently, he placed me back on my feet.

“Lie down,” he said. I obeyed.

He stared down at me, loosening the buttons of his collar. He looked like he was going to devour me. I trembled as he crawled up on to the bed and took my knees in his hot hands. “May I?” He asked like a gentleman, I nodded. He slowly reached up and pulled off my panties. He smoothed his hands up and under my dress and pulled that off too.

I felt utterly exposed, my excellerated heart beat was making me dizzy. He took his time, staring down at my naked body, drinking in the sight. He pulled my knees apart and began to touch me. With agonizingly delicate pressure, he rubbed his fingers up and down my wet lips. 

I shut my eyes tightly as he explored me. He dipped one finger inside me, then another. I couldn't control the rocking of my hips as he plunged into me, slowly working circles around my clit with his thumb. It was too much, and it had been so long, I nearly came immediately. But before I could, he stopped. 

He crawled on top of me, kissing me deeply, rubbing his still clothed hips into me. I began working on the rest of the buttons on his shirt, never breaking the kiss. I tore his shirt off with desperation, and he maneuvered to remove his pants. 

His erection bounced free, impressive considering his stature. I took him into my hands. His focused moderation was momentarily broken, and he released my mouth long enough for a small sign to escape his lips. 

Without warning, his activities became frantic, and he pulled my legs apart again, this time forcefully. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down my entrance a few times before plunging into me deeply. 

I cried out, it was almost painful, but then utterly amazing. He kissed and sucked my neck as he steadily increased his rhythm, pushing me hard into the mattress. 

I was overwhelmed by the essence of him, his sweet lips, his musky scent, like oak and coffee, his weight holding me down, breathless. 

I felt my orgasm begin to creep and shutter inside me, but before I could reach completion, again he stopped, and slowly withdrew from me. I almost panicked at the loss of sensation.

“Get on your knees.” Jesse ordered. Once again, I obeyed. Quivering, I turned and crouched before him, and he entered me anew. The angle was intense, almost savage. And he didn't hold back. He pounded into me without mercy, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of the bed, and closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

At last, my orgasm exploded within me, I was temporarily blinded. My limbs were vibrating with exquisite weakness. Jesse seemed to sense this and prevented me from falling onto my stomach by pulling me up to sit on his lap. He held me tightly from behind in an intimate embrace as I rode out my bliss. He followed suit, filling me deeply. 

Jesse held me closely that night, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. My mind was finally easy, and I slept more soundly than I had in months. 

***  
I woke up cold. I didn't think it was possible to be cold in Texas. Really, I think I was missing the heat from Jesse’s body. He was gone. 

I looked around the room, bright in the light of day. The afternoon sun shone hard through the dirty windows. I noticed piles of books on the floor, blankets and clutter, and dust in the corners. The room was comfortable and lived in, and smelled like him. 

I was about to get up and dress myself, when I heard the clamouring ring of an old rotary phone. It rang a few times before stopping, and in a moment I heard Cassidy’s heavy Irish voice rumble down the hallway. “Eh girly! Phone’s for you!!”

It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't call my sister to tell her that I was spending the night. _She must be so worried,_ I thought. I picked up the receiver and began, “Lucile...I'm so sorry I didn't call you…”

“He's here.” Lucile sounded terrified. 

“What?”

“Hank. He's here and he’s looking for you.” My heart stopped. I could faintly hear banging in the background. _If he hurts my sister…_

“Take the kids and go out the back door. Go to your neighbours and call the police. I'll be right there.” I slammed the phone down, confident that Lucile would follow my instructions. 

I got dressed and grabbed my keys, storming down the hall and down the stairs. I was out the door in minutes, not noticing if Jesse was even still in the house. 

I pushed my foot to the metal as I sped the short distance to Lucile’s house. I came to a stop on the street. Looking up at the house I could see no sign of Hank. I fought to slow my anxious breathing, terrified of what I would find when I went inside.

Suddenly, a tremendous smash broke the silence, and shards of glass rained in on me from the driver’s side window. I screamed.

“You really wanted to get away from me, didn't you bitch??” Hank spat at me. He was sweaty and unshaven, heavy black bags hung under his eyes. He wielded a baseball bat as if his life depended on it. He went around to the passenger side and smashed that window too. 

“Where are you coming home from, you slut??” He shouted, rounding to the front of the car. He smacked the hood of my car with his baseball bat, denting it deeply. 

Suddenly, my trembling stopped, and I stared at Hank, determined. Jesse’s words from the previous night rang in my ears: _"Do not show mercy."_

Without hesitation, I started the ignition and slammed on the accelerator. The car hit Hank with a sickening thud, throwing him five feet in the air. He fell hard, and his head exploded like a cantaloupe on the dirty pavement. 

I turned off the ignition. My eyes glazed over and my mind went blank. 

“What the fuck??!” Someone shouted outside my window. I felt the door being opened, and being pulled by my hand out of the car. My ears buzzed and I only saw red: blood, blood, blood...

Suddenly my cheek was stinging, and the world started to come back to me. Jesse had me by the shoulders, and was shaking me back to life. “Are you okay??” He begged, he looked desperate.

“Yeah. Yes, I'm fine.” I said.

Jesse suddenly pulled me close, squeezing me, taking my breath away. “Thank God...I'm so sorry.” He released me from his power hold and looked into my eyes. 

“...why are you sorry?” I asked. Reality was beginning to come back to me. 

“Because this is my fault.” Jesse replied.

“What??”

“I told you not to show mercy.”

I snorted. “You didn't have anything to do with this. I WANTED him DEAD.” I set my teeth. 

Jesse just shook his head. “You don't understand...” A siren sounded in the distance, coming closer to us. “We have to leave.” Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me to his pale blue pickup truck.

I was surprised to see Cass sitting in the front seat.He was dressed ridiculously, in a long robe and pointy wicker hat. “What the bloody hell is goin’ on??” He got out of the truck just long enough to tuck me into the centre seat. 

“We’re leaving.” Jesse said simply, as he squeezed my hand. We drove into the setting Texan sun, towards the first highway out of town. 

***  
It's been six months, with the three of us on the road. So far, the cops haven't caught up with us. I have a feeling they took one look at Hank’s record and threw the file away. No one was going to miss another dirtbag. 

Now we go from small town to small town; spreading Jesse’s pious influence, and punishing those who have no remorse. I have new hair, a new name and a new life. We never stay in the same city for a more than a few days. But with Jesse Custer by my side, I'm finally home.


End file.
